


Home

by rogueshadows



Series: You're My Type [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Small scene of Bodhi and Lando in their new house. (Domestic fluff, no real need to read the rest of the series)
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Bodhi Rook
Series: You're My Type [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ANTchan for reading this over forever ago, found it in my drafts and realized it was never posted.

Once the couch is pushed back in place against the wall, centered enough that they’re both satisfied, Bodhi flops down onto the cushions with a grateful sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“Please tell me that’s the last of it.”

“For now at least.” Lando nudges Bodhi’s legs off the couch lightly to make room for himself, not complaining when Bodhi curls his feet into his lap. “Han promised to help me with the fridge tomorrow so you’re officially off the hook.”

“I’ll marry _him_ for that,” Bodhi murmurs, letting out a pleased sound when Lando rubs a soothing hand along his calf, down his ankle to massage his foot. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Lando laughs. “I’ll forward your proposal though, as long as I can still stick around.”

“There has to be someone sensible around I suppose,” Bodhi answers, lifting his arm away to look at Lando, utterly unable to hold back his smile when he finds Lando looking back. Gazing at him adoringly from his spot on the couch, in their living room, the house they are now both proud owners of. It feels impossible that it’s real, that they’ve somehow made it this far along together. Five years feels like a lifetime ago, a lifetime he can barely remember without Lando by his side. 

“I thought you were the sensible one this week,” Lando teases back. “Getting everything packed before I got back and going on that trip to Ikea all on your own. So responsible.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ll be having nightmares about Swedish home furnishings and overeager families herding me through that maze for a week.”

“Sorry, baby. Next time we’ll go together, goof off in the display rooms and take our time. Much less overwhelming.”

“Next time we’re getting the catalog,” Bodhi insists, earning him a smile.

“We’ll see.” Lando pauses where his thumb had been running along Bodhi’s arch. “You going to lie here for the rest of the day?”

“Quite possibly.” Bodhi scooches up the cushions a bit, raising himself up on his elbows so it’s less awkward to talk. “Why do you ask? _Please_ , don’t tell me you’ve thought of something else that needs to get done.”

Lando huffs a laugh. “No, and yes. I was thinking you could help me get sheets on the new mattress?”

His tone is innocent but Bodhi can still read the mischief in his expression, the implicit offer there. Bodhi raises an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“You tell me,” Lando responds with a suave wink, pushing Bodhi’s feet away to get up. He offers Bodhi a hand and tugs him up, off the couch and into his arms. He presses a kiss to Bodhi’s brow and then tilts his head, lingering to whisper in Bodhi’s ear, voice hot and mockingly seductive. “C’mon, you know which box the bedding is in, right?”

“Mhm, same box as the towels,” Bodhi says, lowering his voice just the same, earning him another teasing peck on his cheek.

“Let’s get to it then.”

They go through the decidedly unsexy process of finding the box in question, cutting it open with Lando’s keys when they realize the knives are all still packed away. Bodhi digs through and extricates the comforter and folded sheets, bundling them up in his arms so they can make their way to the bedroom. 

Even with the two of them working at it, getting the fitted sheets onto the mattress is a process Bodhi would rather not repeat for a while. After they’ve finally managed to get the elastic corners down over the edges of the mattress, Lando is the one to flop down onto it first. Bodhi is halfway through tugging a pillowcase onto his pillow when Lando pats a hand on the bed beside him, beckoning him close. Bodhi finishes with the pillow and tosses it down on the bed, caught up in the sight of Lando so relaxed, laid out and waiting for him. 

He crawls into the bed, pressing himself up against Lando’s side, and finds that the busy work of the day is finally catching up with him. The new mattress had been a luxury Lando insisted on and right now he could bless his fiancé for the choice, the soft memory foam like a cloud beneath him. 

He turns on his side, propping his chin on Lando’s shoulder. For all the playful flirting before it seems like neither of them really has the energy to make the first move, Lando blinking slowly at him, like it’s an effort just to keep his eyes open. 

“You going to lie here all day?” Bodhi teases, echoing Lando’s words from before.

“Mm, good idea.” Lando grins as he winds an arm around Bodhi’s waist, soft and insistent all the same, comfort that’s too good to resist. “I’ll make good on all the innuendo later though, don’t you worry. I have _plans_ for you in this bed.” 

“Such a romantic,” Bodhi laughs, snuggling closer all the same, shifting to rest his head on Lando’s chest more comfortably. “I’ll hold you to it,” he murmurs, a deep breath turning into a yawn as he gives into the temptation to rest his eyes.

Lando’s hand trails up and down Bodhi’s back, soothing motions that make the rest of the world feel far away. They haven’t even made it to the wedding yet and still he can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the fact that he gets to have this life with Lando. The ceremony is months off still, planned to a T with all the glamour Lando insisted upon, but in his heart Bodhi knows he could say his vows right now and be just as happy.

“I love you,” Bodhi says, soft enough not to break the moment. 

Lando ducks his head, pressing a kiss to Bodhi’s forehead, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

With the cover of Lando’s arms and the warmth of his words, Bodhi sleeps.


End file.
